


Knocks and Bangs.

by The_Inheritor



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: David fixes Nick when he's damaged., Gen, Mechanical Things, Mentions of the Insitute., Synthetic Components., Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Nick and David have a conversation in the middle of a "Tune-Up"
Relationships: Nick Valentine & Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Knocks and Bangs.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet, but I deemed it worth an upload.  
> Written in iA Writer - contains typos, errors and wordbugs (bzz.)  
> \---  
> If you enjoy this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Knocks and Bangs**  
(Alternative Title - Tune Ups)

"You really need to stop doing things like this, Nick." David says, albeit muffled by the flashlight he's holding in his mouth. In his hand he has a screwdriver, and is currently in the middle of fixing one of the Synthetic Detective's internal components. Namely the one that keeps his coolant flowing to all his vital parts. "I swear, Ellie is right...one day Fate's gonna give you a shock."  
  
"I've been doing this longer than you, thank you very much." Nick replies, a little more bite too it than he had intended. "Ain't the first time I've had some scrapes."  
  
David stands back a little, looking him from head to toe. He wasn't wrong there. All over his chaste were the scars of a decades upon decades of wear and tare. At this point he'd been burned, drowned, electrocuted, assaulted headlong by all manner of people and beasts, thrown into radioactive cesspools, stabbed, fallen from buildings, fallen on by men and Vertibird alike, impaled and shot more times than any one person could ever be...you name it, it's probably happened to him at some point.  
  
"Yeah...you're not kidding."  
  
He steps forwards again, getting back to work. Thankfully the exposed wiring on the left side of his neck was a good access point for vital systems, and with the help of the flash-light, he's able to figure out what wires lead to what components. "I just wish you wouldn't charge into situations like that."   
  
"You say that like I do that all the time." Nick sighs. He never actually needed to breath, or sigh, or huff or do whatever it was humans did. But he chose too anyway. "I'll have you know, I only did that because I had no other choice...it's not a first resort for me like it is for you Brotherhood types."   
  
"Neither is becoming best friends with a Synth." David smirks, locating one of the screws he needs and loosening it. Nick tenses slightly, his yellow eyes suddenly going dim. "Your coolant regulator is linked through your vital systems...that includes visual receptors."   
  
"Yeah...it's alright." Nick says, his head turning a little as he looks about. He couldn't see a thing, but it was worth a try. "Do what you gotta do."   
  
"Besides, how could I not grow to like you?" David says, gently pushing the wires to the side. He places the screwdriver to the side and uses his hand to reach in and feel around the regulator. "You're from my time, you also don't have a crazy streak like most of the people here."  
  
"I can't imagine you're superiors are very happy about you traveling around with a bucket of bolts like me." Nick feels his facial components twitch involuntarily as David shifts something within. "Wouldn't Maxson have something to say about it?"   
  
"He cornered me that first time I brought you on the Prydwen." The Paladin says, tilting his head slightly as he feels something loose with his fingers. He manages to get a hold of it, shifting where he stands and using the flash-light to see what he's doing. "Spouted some BS about my judgment being terrible or whatever..."  
  
"I told you it was probably a bad idea to bring me there." Nick blinks a few times, just as something goes pop in his head. He feels a sudden rush of cold flowing through him. It's now that David pulls his hand out. "You get it?"   
  
"Plug came out again." David picks up his screwdriver, using it to replace the wire he's dislocated. As he screws it back into place. Nick's visual feeds restores. "You seeing okay now?"  
  
"Yeah..." Nick nods, his eyes flickering for a moment before settling. "Feeling less fiery now too."  
  
He looks his way. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." David wipes the mechanical lubrication from his hand with a rag. "Anyway, I don't care what Maxson thinks about you. He doesn't know you. I do."   
  
"Still." Nick stands up slowly, taking a second to gather his balance. "I don't have to go with you into that place."  
  
"No you'll come with me." David asserts. "I'm not going to allow them to ostracize you because of what you are."   
  
"You gonna tell that to Danse?" Nick asks.  
  
"That's different, Nick." David shakes his head, folding his arms. Watching as the Detective pulls his worn white shirt over his shoulders and buttons it up. "For Maxson, the business with Danse was personal. However, He doesn't know you...so he can't do shit."  
  
"He is Elder though." Nick says, looking at him with a shrug. "I say he can do what he wants."   
  
"And if he decides you're not allowed to accompany me on the Prydwen, I'll hand all my reports into Sentinel Harper at the Police Station." David returns. "He's in the same boat as me, he doesn't care what you are..."  
  
"Changing the Brotherhood...one person at a time." Nick chuckles, looping his tie over his head and pulling it tighter around his shirt collar. "I should have known this is what you meant."   
  
"They need to understand that the Synth's aren't our enemies..." David says, passing him his hat as he looks about for it. "That it's the Institute that are the evil party...you can't help where you were created."  
  
"Different thing for me is..." Nick places his hat on his head. "I wasn't a Synth before all this...I was a human being like you."  
  
He shrugs. "I suppose that gives me perspective, huh?"   
  
"And that's why I like you." David nods with a warm smile. "You understand the plight of these people because of that...and you want to help them."   
  
"I cant imagine your peers approve of you helping Synths."   
  
"Do I look like a man that gives a shit what they think?" David asks, dead certain.  
  
"No..." Nick can't stop the laugh that escapes him. "No you don't."  
  
\---


End file.
